Ultimate Sonic Alliance
by Pokelad
Summary: 10 Sonics. 1 Roborobotnik. When one Sonic isn't enough to take down a tyrant who's been King for two hundred years, Zonic calls in 9 other Sonics, but they don't all trust each other. Can they save the world before the King of the World robotocizes them?


This is a joint project by me, (Pokelad), Beta-ReaderADV, Cassy the Hedgehog, Nicend and Craver531.

These are the Sonics introduced in this chapter:

Enjin:

Author: Pokelad

Stories: Flying Taskforce Son-On Wings, Engine Taskforce Son-Onger.

Purotekuta:

Author: Beta-ReaderADV

Stories: Sweet Release, Sour Roses, Salty Reunion, Shocking Revelations, Cycle of Love.

If you want to understand this story, you may want to read the stories these Sonics originate from. Also, it is extremely recommended you read Beta-ReaderADV's "NotSoMetal Sonic" before reading this.

Disclaimer: We DO NOT claim ownership over Sonic and Co. SEGA and Archie own them.

Ultimate Sonic Alliance

Chapter 1: The Engine and The Protector

Deep within an never-aging forest of Mobius, a bright light engulfed the area, growing brighter and brighter until the very fabric of space and time tore under the strain and two blue hedgehogs were forced into existence, or rather, into an alternate existence.

"Zonic." One of them, his skin a plain blue colour and his sharp quills bristling in irritation, complained to the other to the other, a hedgehog of the same build and body, but an alternate appearance due to his possession of what appeared to be a futuristic suit of red, green and gold armour. "In case you hadn't noticed beforehand, this is a really bad time. You see, my trainees are using their engines against the Gairak for the first time and..."

"I am aware of the problems in your dimension, Sonic," Zonic informed him, his tone flat and perfectly controlled. "But this one is in even more trouble. Look around you."

Enjin did as he was told. He eyed the roboticized forest trees and couldn't resist a shiver at the horrifying absence of life around him, the once beautiful forest reduced to nothing but metal and steel ruining the once picturesque forest.

"This place looks as though Ol' 'Butnik went on a rampage..." he muttered quietly, his voice carrying through the silent forest much further than he expected, echoing off the cold metal f the roboticized forest.

"That is exactly what happened. It happened about two hundred years ago, Enjin," Zonic told him, gesturing to the destroyed life surrounding them. "This is why I need your assistance, Enjin. Toriptor's too."

"Why are you calling me Enjin?" the blue hedgehog asked, visually perplexed at his strange companion. "My name is Sonic, you know that."

"Your name is Enjin in this world. It means engine. I believed it would have a large significance to you, due to your close association with the engine race of your world." Zonic told him simply. "Enjin will be your name until you return home, do you understand?"

"Alright," the blue hedgehog sighed loudly and pulled out a strange device. At first glance it appeared to be nothing more than a helicopter joystick, however, once he had inserted a strange, and small, box-like object into a slit on the side, a large hologram sprang into existence, projecting from the centre of the technically advanced device.

The hologram dissolved twisted into shape and soon a robotic cross between a chicken and a helicopter, with the number seven emblazoned on its side, and appeared clearly through the projected image. Its size was barely large that the palm of Enjin's hand, but the true size of Toriptor was undoubtedly larger.

"What do you think, Toriptor?" The newly named Enjin asked the strange creature that, in all likelihood, couldn't speak.

"It seems mightily suspicious to me, boss." Toriptor replied, making the author of this particular bit feel like an idiot for not immediately realizing the helicopter creature could talk.

"I understand why you're hesitant to believe me, Toriptor, but you'll understand what is happening very soon." Zonic informed her, gesturing for Enjin to follow him, as he began to walk along the forest's path, his feet stepping between the various metal leaves that littered the ground. Enjin though about asking why Zonic was walking sideways, instead of forwards, but quickly decided that some things were better left unasked.

The two hedgehogs and their companion creature continued onwards, stopping only when they reached a familiar tree stump.

"Knothole Village?" Enjin asked cautiously. Zonic nodded.

"Yes. Wait for me there. I shall be back shortly." And Zonic vanished in another flash of light. Leaving the confused Enjin to work out for himself just what the heck had just occurred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jinkou. The artificial Mobians.

Deep within the village of Knothole, most of its citizens had been de-roboticized, thanks to this world's native Sonic. He had put his spin dash ability to good use and the Mobians loved the smell of fresh air and breathing itself, though they had to admit that there were a few negatives that they weren't completely prepared for...like eating.

Down in the rebel base, a building that had seen better centuries, the leaders were having a meeting, not about attacking Robobuttnik, but about the serious condition of one of their own inhabitants, a female bat named Rouge. The poor woman's condition just seemed to be getting more and more serious. The bat's stomach had started to bulge, becoming rounder than what was believed to be natural, she was beginning to frequently empty her bladder, and she had also began to have the strangest of food cravings.

The erratic food requirements were actually almost a more serious issue than anything else, due to the scarcity of food in this roboticized world, it was become increasing hard to satisfy the bat's cravings.

While the bat was resting quietly in her room, her only company the blue hedgehog, Sonic.

However, even though Rouge's condition didn't seem all that serious, it was the first major health scare of the village in several hundred years, and no one knew what was wrong.

"So… Does anyone know what's wrong with Rouge?" Shadow asked with about as much confusion as anyone else, he was becoming completely exasperated with their complete lack of knowledge on the Mobian's health.

"We have no idea what's going on with her. It would help if we knew what happens when she hangs around Sonic." Tails replied, wincing when he realized that he'd managed to add absolutely nothing to meeting, apart from oblivious speculation, something that wasn't going to help much.

Of course, Shadow, being Shadow, decided to jump straight to a conclusion. "Hmm, well… WAIT! Maybe Sonic poisoned her!" He exclaimed loudly, not even noticing as Tails rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Come on, he might be doing something to her right now!" Shadow shouted among the circle leaders. The leaders, realizing that if Sonic had indeed been poisoning the bat, they might catch him in the act if they acted quickly, jumped to their feet, and raced out of the olden rooms to catch the hedgehog committing his dastardly deed. Well, all except Tails. While it wasn't a possibility he could dismiss, the fox had a suspicion that something much more serious was occurring between the hedgehog and bat, and it certainly wasn't attempted murder. Well, he hoped it wasn't, at least.

When it came to waking up, there were few things that could ruin it when you have your deepest heart's desire lying beside you. Unfortunately for Sonic, he somehow managed. He was awoken roughly by the course hand of Shadow pulling him away from Rouge roughly, and face-first into a wall, pinning him there.

"Hey!" Sonic protested as Shadow forced him to stay pinned "Would you let me go? I didn't do anything."

Unfortunately, Shadow wasn't in a mood to be reasonable. "The other rebels and I have decided that the only way the Rouge could continue to be sick, was if you were the reason, so we've decided to keep you away from her, maybe the poison you gave her will wear off" he told the trapped hedgehog, making sure to accidentally-on-purpose push the hedgehog's head against the wall in a position that was undoubtedly uncomfortable.

"I didn't poison her" Sonic protested as he was pushed from the room and along the darkened hallways of the rebel base, darkened to conserve power which was also a scarce resource in this world. "I would never hurt her. You have gotta believe me."

"Why do I have to believe you? Shadow told him angrily. "She never had this problem until you started spending your time with her, so you're obviously the problem"

"I was n-" Luckily, or unluckily depending how you saw it, it was right at this point that other factors came into play. The two arguing hedgehogs were thrown to the ground when an almighty loud explosion rocked the ground. Realising that the very thing everyone had began to fear, and something that was beginning to happen all too often, they immediately shook hands in a truce and ran outside. Time to kick some SWATbot Butt....if they have one. Swatbot construction confused the author more that the mysterious illness confused the Mobians.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Purotekuta. The Protector.

An excessively bright light tore through the air as the universe tore itself apart, forming a rift between time and space. From out of the impossible occurrence, a single figure fell out. The inter-dimensional tear behind them disappearing back into nothingness.

The first thing that caught the character's attention was the intensely distasteful smell of rich fog, the bitter scent incredibly unpleasant to him. The floor beneath him, a shiny coating covered it. So cold, it made him shiver, his own reflection starring back at him. He looked up and was at awe as he stared at the trees, metal as well.

He wearily stood on the freezing cold surface and scanned the mysterious surroundings, wondering where he was and, more importantly, how he'd gotten there. He surveyed his surroundings again and was surprised that they felt strangely familiar to him.

He stepped forward, out of the shadows and his blue hedgehog form finally became visible, leaving the author with a whole lot of trouble trying to differentiate between the new hedgehog. The hedgehog looked around again, trying to work out what on earth happened. "How did I get here" He asked himself quietly, stepping forward to feel the smooth brushed steel of the closest metal tree.

"Okay, let's recap what happened… I remember… Amy, Amy sprained her ankle and I carried her home." He had thought back a little further and his cheeks had turned red a tad but it quickly vanished. "I had kissed her, and as I left her house… Zonic! I remember Zonic Kidnapping me… Where is he?" He had asked himself looking around, trying to see through the intense fog.

A metallic figure dressed in futuristic armour had become visible through the fog. "I am right next to you Purotekuta…"

Now, being the completely rational fellow that he was, the confused hedgehog let out a scream and jumped to his feet. Of course, then he realized that it was merely Zonic standing before him. Growling angrily he turned away from the strange Zonic creature and looked off into the murky land, his vision obscured by the thick fog the hung low over the metal forest. "Where am I, Zonic" He asked angrily, refusing to turn around.

Of course Zonic, been the jerk he is, decided sarcasm would be a much better reply rather than actual information. "In your own home, Purotekuta"

The irritated hedgehog turned around, sighing loudly. "Just tell me"

Zonic bowed his head and looked out to the clearly troubled world. 'We're in another dimension" He sighed loudly, stepping slowly along the metal forest floor, ignoring the loud reverberating clang of each footfall. "A dimension that needs help badly, Purotekuta."

"Okay, why are you calling me..." The confused hedgehog asked before Zonic rudely cut him off.

"Your new name for this dimension is Purotekuta. It means protector." Zonic cut in, stopping Purotekuta's words mid-sentence. "I named you as such because you took such good care of Cream when she was younger and don't think I didn't hear about the whole Charmy incident, You protected her and now this world needs your protection"

"Oh" Purotekuta muttered, turning back to look directly at Zonic. "But why am I here? I know this world needs help, but I'm not THAT good. I can't save a world on my own."

Zonic chuckled. "Oh, you won't be alone. There are soon going to be plenty of you."

Now, like everyone else concerned, Purotekuta could only think of one reasonable reply. "Huh?"

"It's irrelevant. I will explain later" Zonic told him calmly, ignoring the complete look of absolute confusion on the hedgehog's face. "But what you do need to know is that this place was taken over long ago by someone you would consider a friend in your dimension. But in this universe he is far from your friend, he was the one who caused all of this destruction." The strange hedgehog gestured to the metallic forest, sighing loudly.

"Who did it?" Purotekuta asked angrily, hoping that he would finally have an excuse to bash up Courroux.

"To some he is known as 'buttnik....to some as Eggman" Zonic told him quietly, his tones low and calm. "....but his name is...Ivo Robotnik. However, in this world he is simply known as Robo-butnik."

This amazing revaluation was almost too much for Purotekuta to handle. "My friend is evil."

Zonic sighed "In this dimension." He said to the hedgehog. "Your dimension is one of the few that he's good...in most others he is pure evil."

"No way" Puro replied quietly, having difficulty comprehending how his friend could ever have an alternate self that was evil.

"Come on. We still have a distance to travel to our destination" Zonic told the shocked hedgehog, pulling him along sideways. The duo continued on their walk into the dark fog that hung deeply through the dense metal forest, wondering how the place could be so incredibly forbidding.

"Why is everything metal?" Purotekuta asked in muted tones, unwilling to raise his voice in such a strange location surrounded by such utterly bewildering shapes.

"Everything you see before you, all of the destruction, is a direct result of Robo-Robotnik's treachery." Zonic answered simply. "He turned this entire world into metal to suit his image."

"What happened to the Mobians?" Purotekuta asked, wondering why had been called to help a world that appeared to have already died. "Were they transformed into metal?"

"Up until recently, every living creature was nothing more than a few instructions on flash memory...but then everything changed. They became flesh, like us." Zonic told him mysteriously, moving slowly through the dead metal world.

"What happened?" Purotekuta asked loudly, forgetting his previous inhibitions and talking normally. "Do you know?"

Zonic suddenly stopped and turned to Purotekuta. "Do I know?" He asked back, his tone slipping halfway between curiosity and anger. "I know all that can be known of this world. This world was saved by the you of this universe."

Purotekuta, understandably, found this to be rather confusing and settled for a suitable response to voice his mental deficiency in the current area. "What on Mobius are you talking about?"

"If you don't understand, simply look ahead." Zonic informed him, pointing off into the distance where another living being was waiting, their body still shrouded in the thick mist. "Then you can answer every question you have."

The figure, clearly hearing the new visitors slowly stood up and walked towards them, his soft feet barely making a sound as he stealthily moved closer. As soon as he came into clear site, Purotekuta had to struggle not to scream as he saw himself standing mere feet away. "What on earth is that?"

Standing before the surprised hedgehog, was himself...well not exactly. For it was actually Enjin, the hedgehog I introduced you too previously. He had been waiting quite a while and was understandably irritated to see himself. Enjin couldn't resist rolling his eyes at his double's stupid comment. "I'm you from another universe."

"How many do you intend to bring?" Enjin asked, turning to Zonic, hoping that the green and gold warrior would actually bother to give him a straight answer this time around. "Is it just going to be us to?"

"I plan to bring seven more" Zonic answered quietly.

This seemed to be too much for Purotekuta to handle. He had clearly decided that this universe was simply too screwed up and decided to faint. It's a pity that he didn't realize that fainting when standing on a solid surface like, say, the metal forest floor he was currently standing on, wasn't exactly the best idea in the world.

Both Zonic and Enjin couldn't help wincing at the loud crack they heard as Purotekuta's body met the solid ground. Wincing slightly to himself, Enjin carefully shook the hedgehog out of his self inflicted slumber.

Purotekuta slowly opened his eyes, wincing as he felt a large bump form on the back of his head. "Ow, my back's gonna hurt for weeks" He muttered quietly to himself as Enjin slowly helped him back up to his feet, been careful to not move to quickly to upset his delicate pain threshold.

"He's never seen any of his parallel selves, has he?" Enjin asked Zonic as he held out a steadying arm for Purotekuta. The latter taking the proffered arm and resting against it, rubbing the back of his head and waiting for the pretty colours to stop spinning.

"No. This is his first time." Zonic answered rather simply. Resting a hand against Purotekuta's head, checking his temperature. "Do you remember when I told you about the multiple realities in which Robotnik exists, as well as his multiple states?" Zonic asked Purotekuta.

Puro nodded his head, wincing slightly from the movement. "Yeah? I remember."

"The same applies to you." Enjin cut in, ignoring the irritated look from Zonic. "What Zonic was going to tell you, incredibly slowly I might add, was that there are millions of versions of us in every universe, even Zonic is one of us."

Of course, now that Enjin had finally calmed down, it was the perfect time for something else to screw with him. A strange chime sounded from the holographic device we, but not Purotekuta, had seen earlier. The hologram expanded out and the now large figure of Toriptor fizzled into shape.

"What on Mobius is that chicken thing?" Purotekuta asked, understandably bewildered by the new appearance...

The holographic image span around to look at the confused hedgehog, a look of irritation somehow present on the alien features. It turned back to Enjin. "He's a lot different to you, boss." The strange creation that was Toriptor informed Enjin with barely concealed irritation.

"What the?" He asked, visually confused. "It talks?" Like the author of the previous chapter, the concept of a helicopter chicken hybrid communicating in perfect English was completely unexpected to Purotekuta.

Toriptor wasn't quite as understanding. "No, I didn't say anything. It was that random tree over there that was talking." She answered sarcastically. "Of course it was me, you idiot." Clearly irritated at being with such an idiotic being, Toriptor rolled her eyes and disappeared, the hologram disforming and finally disintegrating.

"What the hell?" Purotekuta asked himself, wondering what had just happened. "Where'd he go?"

The hologram suddenly burst back into existence, catching Enjin off guard as the sudden appearance. "I'm a SHE you idiot" The creature screamed before disappearing once again, leaving Purotekuta even more confused.

"Wow that made so much sense." Purotekuta muttered.

However he wasn't able to do much more than that before something completely unexpected happened. Surprisingly it was Purotekuta who heard the first shot; his reaction was to do little more than throw himself at his two friends, the bullet shooting through the air above them.

Standing back up, Purotekuta looked behind himself quick enough to notice another bullet fly right past his head, "What the hell!?" As the bullet whizzed past Purotekuta, it was headed straight for Enjin. Noticing this, Enjin rolled out of the way as the bullet burnt a small hole next him.

"SWATbots! Damn it!" Enjin shouted over the roar of oncoming gunfire. Not really knowing what SWATbots were in his universe, Purotekuta felt compelled to ask:

"What's a SWATbot?"

"Robuttnik's robot foot soldiers. My world is crawling with the things…" Enjin quickly replied. Both of them quickly running behind two trees for cover, Purotekuta were wishing he had brought his own special weapons. Just then, the Master Blade had started to materialize right out of thin air. Zonic smirked as he gave a quick thumbs up. The Sol and Emerald Blades soon followed after.

"Nice swords…" Enjin stared at the blades with a little envy. Strapping the Master Blade on his back, he looked back at Enjin, "Thanks…" Purotekuta grabbed the Sol and Emerald Blades and smashed the bottom of the hilts together creating a rainbow like spark. The two blades had now formed the very powerful Emerald Bow. Not being one to be shown up, Enjin grins as he places his silver change soul into his Wind Trigger.

"Change Soul, set! Lets…. GO-ON!!" The Golden Son-Onger armour materializes around Enjin and he throws his helmet on, ready for battle.

"What the f…" Purotekuta was interrupted when a few burst burned through the roboticized tree making it collapse into the tree Enjin was hiding behind. Diving out of the way of a few shots, Enjin pulls out his Rocket Dagger and flips the '2' switch. Swinging his dagger two or three times, Enjin let out an all too familiar (to him) yell, "Mission Two… Freezing Dagger!!" A few SWATbots were quickly trapped in ice as he makes one last slash with his dagger and they all shatter into pieces.

After recovering from the rubble of the two trees, Purotekuta was surrounded by a group of SWATbots. Readying his feet, he dashed in a circle. All could see were robotic parts falling to the ground as a another group was marching towards him. Aiming the bow carefully, he pulled his arm back creating an arrow made of pure energy that resonated from both the Sol Blade, and the Emerald Blade. Releasing the energy from his hand, you could see an explosion behind the line of SWATbots as they all split in half.

Following up on Purotekuta's little show, Enjin ran at the rest of the SWATbots and leaped into the air doing an acrobatic flip as he hit the '3' switch on his Rocket Dagger. He then yelled out another familiar phrase, "Mission Three… Lightning Dagger!!" Flying through the air, Enjin sliced through all but one of the remaining SWATbots, which was nailed in the head by one Purotekuta's arrows.

Purotekuta took in a deep breath before saying anything, "So… That's all of…" Another burst of much bigger bullets had hit ground right in front of Enjin's feet. Looking in the direction of the shots, they saw a more advanced looking SWATbot.

"What's that!?" "Combot, These things are much harder to take down than SWATbots." Replied Enjin. He quickly took out his Wind Trigger and combined it with his Rocket Dagger, he pulled out Toriptor's golden Engine Soul and slammed it into the combined weapon a bright glow came from it.

"Rocket Dagger, Boost UP!!" The glow became brighter as an energy fill form of Toriptor appeared. Seeing Toriptor again, Purotekuta was surprised, "The chicken egg!"

"Shut it…" Toriptor replied coldly. "Can we just finish off this 'bot." Enjin asked annoyed. Detaching the emerald bow, he strapped the Sol and Emerald Blades to his waist as Purotekuta pulled out his Master Blade. Dashing up to the Combot, he thrust the blade straight through the gut of the Combot.

With the Combot stunned, "GO-ON!!!" Enjin shouted as Toriptor his launched forward at a great speed crashing with the Combot with force destroying it.

"We did it!" Zonic shouted with joy. Enjin's armour had vanished as he folded his arms.

"You didn't do anything!" "Yeah!" Purotekuta backed up Enjin. "Err…" Zonic's eyes were flicking back and forth nervously and pulled the oldest excuse out of his ass. "I was… uh… testing you! To see if you were capable of defeating RoboRobotnik's forces.' He mumbled the last bit, "Yeah… that works."

Purotekuta was annoyed, "You're worthless!" Frustrated, Zonic opened up the hatch to Knothole, "Just come on!" Zonic was now staring at the Freedom Fighters face to face.

"Oh crap…"

End


End file.
